A Perfect Warrior
by Fiction lover14
Summary: Starkit is born with the blood of five clans running in his veins though no one, including himself, knows it. Blessed by a Starclan Warrior he grows into one of the greatest warriors of all time, but not the way you'd expect. Warning: may have sad ending.
1. Chapter one

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: The Warrior Series is Erin Hunter's, this story is mine.**

Echosong beamed down at Leafstar, who was industriously licking the head of her fuzzy, newborn kit. New life was such a beautiful thing!

Echosong turned silently, careful not to disturb Leafstar, and faced Wanderingpaw, "Your kit is so beautiful!"

Wanderingpaw blushed, "Thanks Echosong, but it's _our _kit."

Echosong took her turn at blushing, "Of course! I'm so sorry, I..."

She trailed off and turned back to the kit. When Sharpclaw had been killed in a rock fall Leafstar had fallen into a deep depression, listless and unresponsive, she'd practically given leadership over to Cherrytail and the entire clan was worried about her.

And then out of nowhere had come Wanderingpaw. He said he'd come from Thunderclan and that he brought them Firestar and Sandstorm's best wishes. No one in Skyclan had asked why he'd left his clan and he never showed the slightest urge to leave Skyclan once he'd arrived.

He'd fallen into their pattern of clan life effortlessly, though he insisted on leaving the 'paw' on the end of his name, saying no name could fit him any better. And as Wanderingpaw became an integral part of Skyclan Leafstar suddenly began smiling again and tripping over her paws every time Wanderingpaw opened his mouth.

So it'd been no surprise when Leafstar had announced that she was bearing Wanderingpaw's kits. And now Leafstar and Wanderingpaw's new kit lay mewling in the soft sand of the nursery.

It had been a hard labor for Leafstar since she'd been carrying one enormous kit instead of several small ones. The poor kit could barely squeeze out of his mother's belly! But when he lay before them on the nursery floor they could see that he was beautiful, though it was obvious he was not of pure Skyclan blood. His hind legs were muscled like every Skyclan cats' and his paw pads were just as hard as theirs, but their was a leanness to his body that their stocky forms didn't hold, and his tail was long and winding, less like their practical balancers, and more like an otter's rudder. And then there were his claws. Echosong, Wanderingpaw, and even Leafstar were all at a loss of how her kit had come to have such long, menacing claws on his tiny, brand new paws. All this they could see in the half-formed features of a newborn kit.

Now he lay, perfect, beside his mother, the largest kit Echosong had ever seen.

Echosong smiled to herself and was turning to leave the nursery and give the new parents some peace when something silver caught her eye. She turned slowly around and then stared in surprise at the scene before her.

An enormous star-speckled cat was bending down over the newborn kit to lick its head! The cat was so huge that it couldn't even stand up in the nursery's confines and a flowing, rippling mane fell down its back like a silent waterfall. Echosong knew instinctively that the silver visitor was her long, long ago ancestor, sent by Starclan to herald the birth of this unusual kit. Perhaps this cat had even been a member of the legendary Lionclan! The cat finished licking the kit's forehead and slowly turned to face Echosong. Its eyes, large and golden, caught hers and the big cat winked. And suddenly the nursery came back into focus.

Leafstar was eyeing Echosong with a concerned, motherly expression, "What is it Echosong?"

Echosong went to answer and the kit caught her gaze. In the center of the kit's forehead, right where the Starclan cat had licked him, a tiny white star had appeared, nearly glowing in contrast to his mottled dark brown fur.

Echosong stuttered a bit, trying to answer Leafstar, "I... Leafstar, I've had a sign from Starclan. Your kit is destined to rise above all cats and shin the way silver pelt does on a cloudless night. You must christen him Starkit, for he will have no other name."

The words had come to Echosong without warning and had fallen from her lips without her consent. But in the warm nursery air they rang true.

Leafstar stared at her for a moment. Taking in Echosong's shell-shocked expression she decided to go along with the medicine cat; Echosong had never lead the clan wrong before. "Well, the light spot on his forehead does look like a star... Okay Echosong, if it means so much to you."

Echosong smiled in relief, "Thanks Leafstar! I'll leave you two alone now." She turned and finally left the nursery, filled with the knowledge that Starkit would be a lion among cats.

***

Leafstar licked the newly named Starkit once more, then turned to her mate, "Do you know what that was all about?"

Wanderingpaw shrugged, "Don't look at me! I have no idea."

And he didn't. He didn't know that the blood of the four forest clans ran in his veins, nor that his kit had now become a link between the forest and Skyclan, a blend of the best characteristics of all five clans.

All he knew was that if his kit was destined for greatness he was going to end up with a rather silly title. Who ever heard of a cat called Starstar?

So Wanderingpaw and Leafstar sat, tails entwined, gazing with eyes full of love at their newborn son, Starkit.

Two moons later.

Starkit crouched down, hiding himself neatly in the moss of his mother's vacated nest. Bouncepaw came into the target zone, completely unaware of the danger he was in.

"Rawr!" Starkit flung himself at the older cat, tail thrashing with the effort.

Bouncepaw stumbled backwards out of the nursery in surprise. The moss he had gathered to replace the nursery's soiled bedding with flew out of his mouth and was scattered across the nursery floor on a light Green Leaf breeze. He reached up wearily and pulled the energetic fur ball out of his pelt.

"Starkit, not now! I'm supposed to be changing the nursery's moss, not playing with you!" Bouncepaw gave Starkit an exasperated stare.

Starkit scuffed his paws on the sand, "Sorry Bouncepaw. But please will you play with me, pleeease?"

Starkit opened his eyes as wide as they would go and stuck out his lower lip, blinking several times for effect.

Bouncepaw glanced around the camp. Echosong was sorting herbs in the sunlight while Leafstar and Wanderingpaw peacefully shared tongues by the fresh kill pile.

Bouncepaw looked down at the hopeful kit. He looked back up at the quiet camp. "Fine, but just this one time, okay?"

Starkit bounced up and down with excitement and galloped back into the nursery, tail held straight up like a miniature flag. "We can play in here Bouncepaw, no one will see us _or_ hear us!"

Bouncepaw smiled, "Alright you scrap of mangy fur, let's battle!"

Starkit crouched down, tail twitching, tongue between his teeth to help his concentration. Bouncepaw, still smiling, crouched down as well and waited for the kit to make his move.

Suddenly Starkit barreled into Bouncepaw, so fast that Bouncepaw was knocked off his paws and rammed into the nursery's stone wall. Stunned, he didn't have time to recover as Starkit jumped onto his chest and pinned him down.

Starkit beamed, "I won! I won, didn't I Bouncepaw? I won!"

Bouncepaw groaned. His head was pounding as if a boulder was crashing into his skull again and again. He tried to move, but couldn't manage it. His head hurt so much! Black spots were gathering around the edges of his vision. He was in too much pain to fight them off. He fell gratefully into the blackness, leaving all pain behind.

Starkit hopped off Bouncepaw's chest and waited for his friend to get up. Bouncepaw didn't move. Starkit walked up to Bouncepaw's head. "Wake up Bouncepaw, wake up. Come on Bouncepaw, I didn't mean it! Bouncepaw!"

Leafstar yawned and stretched. She'd nearly fallen asleep sharing tongues with Wanderingpaw! It was so nice and warm in the camp during Green Leaf!

She nudged Wandering paw. He mumbled sleepily back at her. She sighed. Fine, she'd go check on Starkit herself.

Stretching once more for good measure, she padded to the nursery entrance and was about to go in when Echosong got her attention.

She turned around as Echosong spoke, "Hey Leafstar, Bouncepaw went in there to change the nursery's moss. Tell him that when he's done I'd like him to come help me sort these herbs, okay?"

Leafstar nodded, "Sure thing, Echosong!"

Echosong bent down to continue sorting the herbs, marveling at the amount she'd gathered in a plentiful Green Leaf, and Leafstar stepped nonchalantly into the nursery where she found a scene that horrified her beyond belief.

Bouncepaw lay against a nursery wall, completely and frighteningly still. Starkit was crying next to him, batting at Bouncepaw with sheathed claws, "Bouncepaw wake up! Please wake up Bouncepaw! Please!"

Echosong was crouching over Bouncepaw when he finally awoke. "Thank Starclan! Bouncepaw you're awake! How do you feel?"

Bouncepaw blinked groggily in the sudden light. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton and his head ached with a hot, pounding throb. "Like I got hit by a monster."

Echosong wasn't really paying attention; she'd turned to her supply of herbs and was measuring out poppy seeds. She gave him a small pawful and he lapped them up gratefully. The throbbing in his head faded, though when he tried to sit up nausea overcame him and he was forced to lie back down.

Echosong shook the unused poppy seeds off her paw and turned back to Bouncepaw, "Now then. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Bouncepaw frowned and tried to focus, "I... I think I was playing with Starkit in the nursery. I know I shouldn't have been, but he really wanted to so I gave in. And then he pounced on me and I hit the nursery wall and... That's all I remember."

Echosong nodded, but she didn't look convinced by his story, "A _kit_ knocked you into a wall with so much force that you went unconscious and didn't wake up for three sunrises? I'm not sure you've got the story right."

Bouncepaw blinked in surprise, "I've been unconscious for _three_ sunrises?"

Echosong nodded again, "We were all very worried. You should have seen poor Starkit! He was so upset by it! But are you really sure that he was the one who tackled you like that?"

Bouncepaw looked uncertain, "I don't know. I thought it was Starkit. Of course, I _was_ hit on the head rather hard... But who else could it have been?"

Echosong sighed, "I have no idea. There was no scent of badger or fox, and if it had been one of those two creatures I doubt you would be alive now. And only Leafstar, Wanderingpaw, and myself were in the camp when Leafstar found you like that. Leafstar did say that Starkit was prodding you and trying to get you to wake up..."

Bouncepaw shook his head, "But it felt as if I was pummeled by a member of Lionclan! There's no way a two-moon-old kit could have done that!"

Echosong looked away, "I didn't tell the clan this, but maybe I should have..." She turned back to face Bouncepaw, "When Starkit was born I received a sign from Starclan. An enormous star-speckled cat appeared in the nursery and began licking Starkit on the head, leaving the white, star-shaped spot he has on his forehead. I told Leafstar that her kit was destined for greatness and that she should name her kit Starkit, but she never told the rest of the clan why she chose such an odd name for her kit. Perhaps telling the clan would have prevented this accident. We will have to be extremely careful with this kit. If he has the power to knock a cat seven moons his elder unconscious, who knows what else he can do?"

Bouncepaw nodded solemnly, "He was always rather large for a kit. Do you think we should tell the clan?"

Echosong shook her head, "No. I'll talk to Leafstar about it. It's her kit and her clan so it's her decision. I don't want the entire clan to be frightened of Starkit! This has to be handled very delicately and neither you nor I are diplomats. Let's let Leafstar settle this."

Bouncepaw spoke up once more, "But what do I say when other cats ask me how I got hurt?"

Echosong sighed, "Just try to change the subject, or say you don't really remember. You can't go around saying that Starkit knocked you out; cats will think you're a lunatic!"

Bouncepaw nodded, "Right. Just tell them I don't remember. They'll probably believe that..."

Echosong watched as the poppy seeds took effect, sending Bouncepaw back to hopefully happy dreams. There was going to be trouble over this, she was sure of that. But it couldn't be avoided. The clan had to know Starkit's strengths to prevent another injury like Bouncepaw's. If only she could know that they'd take it the right way and not alienate the poor kit from his own clan! She shook her head and turned to finish sorting her herbs, wishing that she could just curl up and go to sleep like Bouncepaw had.


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter Two**

When Bouncepaw awoke for the second time it was Patchfoot's concerned face that peered down at him. His mentor's speckled features broke into a relieved smile when Bouncepaw's eyes cracked open

"Thank goodness, Bouncepaw! You had us all worried for a while there!"

Bouncepaw grinned and managed to stumble clumsily to his feet, the nausea not enough to keep him down, "I know. I haven't been a very good apprentice, have I? Getting my head knocked around before I've even had a four moons of training!"

Patchfoot purred, "I'm just glad you're okay, Bouncepaw. But what happened to you? Echosong just shakes her head when anyone asks. She's driving your mother crazy!"

Bouncepaw's face fell, "I don't really remember what happened. I was in the nursery to change the moss and then I was waking up here, in Echosong's den. All I know is that my head hurts pretty badly, and I was asleep for three sunrises before I recovered!"

Patchfoot frowned, "That's so strange! But you must have hit your head rather hard... Well, it doesn't matter what happened. Leafstar and Wanderingpaw checked every crack in the nursery and there's no scent of anything evil sneaking around. Now all that's left is for you to begin your training again!"

Echosong came padding in as if on cue, "Oh no you don't, Patchfoot. He's only just recovered! I want him to rest in here for at least two more days before he gets back into training."

Patchfoot sighed and Bouncepaw grimaced. He would be bored out of his mind!

Echosong caught their expressions, "Oh don't look so grim, Bouncepaw! Starkit's been dying to visit you; he'll keep you company! And there are plenty of herbs to help me sort!"

Bouncepaw flinched at Starkit's name, then quickly composed his expression, remembering Patchfoot's presence, "I suppose I'll have to suffer through it."

Echosong laughed, "Be sure that you do!"

Leafstar padded out on Rockpile and let out the summoning yowl, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at Rockpile!"

She shifted, a tad nervous, as cats came yawning and stretching to the foot of the Rockpile. Echosong had told her about the vision of Starkit when she'd first had it, but now it was clear that there was a deeper meaning. She had to tell the clan.

Petalnose was the last to settle before the Rockpile, her two kits curling up beside her. The kits were big, Leafstar noticed, nearly old enough to be apprenticed!

She shook her head slightly. That was not on today's agenda.

Cherrytail was looking up at her expectantly, as if urging her to speak. Leafstar obliged, "Fellow warriors and clanmates, I know you've all been worried about Bouncepaw," she glanced at the apprentice, who blushed and looked at his paws, "But he appears to be thoroughly recovered. And he's not really who I want to talk about just now. I want to talk to you about my son, Starkit."

Cats were looking up harder now, focusing, and slightly confused. She took a deep breath and continued on, "When he was born, Echosong had a sign from Starclan. It was confusing to me at the time, and didn't seem all that important. Echosong told me that a cat from Starclan had visited my kit and licked him on the forehead, leaving the white star that marks his brow. She then told me in no uncertain terms that I should name my new son Starkit, and that he was destined for greatness."

There was a low murmur from the cats below. She ignored it and pushed on, "I took the prophecy lightly; I am not a pure Skyclan cat and Wanderingpaw is only a Thunderclan warrior with a bad case of wanderlust. I did not think that my kit was truly destined for greatness, however much I loved him. But when Bouncepaw was injured, I was forced to look at the sign again. Because it was Starkit who injured Bouncepaw. He pounced on him in play, but even in play his strength was great and he knocked Bouncepaw unconscious. I didn't think that was possible; no kit could have that kind of strength! But there is no sign of fox or badger or rat in the nursery, where Bouncepaw was injured, and Starkit was the only cat on the scene."

The murmur swelled to a loud rumble. Leafstar waited until the noise level dropped, and then finished, "I don't want you to treat my kit any differently than you have been because of this. Bouncepaw has forgiven him and knows that Starkit meant no harm. And Starkit certainly has no malice in him, no evilness dwells in his young spirit. Starclan has given him a great blessing, and I only tell you, my loyal clan, this story because I feel that you need to know. I don't want anyone injured because my kit does not know his own strength. And I hope that you take me at my word when I say that Starkit is not a threat to our clan."

She nodded to the crowd and withdrew quickly to the nursery, where Starkit and Wanderingpaw waited. Starkit was fast asleep against his father's stomach, purring faintly. She smiled; surely no harm could come from her sweet little kit!

She had heard the conversations on the way out though, and they weren't particularly good things to hear. They ranged from disbelief in the entire story, to fear from Clovertail, who would do anything to protect her kits. Poor Bouncepaw was right in the middle of it, pestered by questions (which he answered honestly, to her relief) and rather dazed by the swirl of noise and chatter.

There was a faint scuffling noise and Echosong came into the nursery. Her appearance soothed Leafstar somewhat. Echosong spoke softly, "I think the clan believes us for the most part. And only Petalnose is foolish enough to be afraid of a kit. Patchfoot is a little upset though; Bouncepaw'd lied to him and said he didn't remember what had happened. It was only because I'd told him to, and I told Patchfoot that, but he's still disappointed that his apprentice didn't confide in him. That and he wants Bouncepaw to get right back to training when I know he needs a little more time to recover!"

Leafstar smiled softly, "Patchfoot always was reluctant to accept new information."

Echosong nodded and turned to leave, murmuring, "I'd better go rescue that poor apprentice!"

But Leafstar's voice stopped her, "Echosong, what will happen to my kit?"

Concern crossed Echosong's features as she glanced back, "I don't know, Leafstar. I just don't know."

Starkit wriggled impatiently as Leafstar's rough tongue tugged through his fur. "Come on Mom, I'm _clean_!"

Leafstar spat out a small patch of dark, mottled fur. "You are _not_ clean! And I warned you that if you and Mintkit got into trouble you'd have to stay in the nursery until the ceremony!"

Starkit scowled, "We didn't get into trouble!"

Leafstar had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing; "Shredding Echosong's supply of comfrey and pestering Patchfoot until he had to hide out in the elder's den to get away from you isn't trouble?"

Starkit scuffed his paws in the dirt, "We didn't mean anything!"

Leafstar sighed, "It doesn't matter if you meant it or not Starkit, you still made a mess for other cats to clean up! Besides, the ceremony is tomorrow morning, it's not too long to wait!"

Starkit shook his head and finally managed to break free of Leafstar's grip, fleeing to the far corner of the nursery. Leafpool shook her head as well. Tomorrow Mintkit and Sagekit would be Mintpaw and Sagepaw. Sagepaw had been expressing interest in becoming a medicine cat, while Mintpaw couldn't stop talking about what he was going to do once he was a warrior.

They were both good kits, well loved in the clan. Mintkit had been a good friend to Starkit, though they'd gotten in a lot of trouble together, and she knew Starkit would miss him.

Leafstar looked around the nursery, which suddenly seemed empty and small. After her announcement about Starkit, Petalnose had moved her kits to the elder's den. No one was surprised; Petalnose was a good cat, but had always been hypersensitive about her kits. And as there were no elders in the elder's den, Leafstar could see no reason why they couldn't nest there.

Starkit hadn't yet noticed the mutters he got when he walked by, nor discovered the reason that Petalnose, Mintkit, and Sagekit had left the nursery. He thought that kits always moved out when they got older, so the younger kits could have more room to play. Leafstar hadn't the heart to tell him otherwise.

Wanderingpaw had been her bulwark throughout the ordeal. He'd sheltered her from Petalnose's suspicious stares and defended her and Starkit when others questioned Firestar's choice in leadership. Not that many cats had questioned her; they were loyal clanmates and she was lucky to lead them.

Looking back she saw that there could be a connection from them, his parents, to Starkit's supposed greatness. After all, she was leader, and he was deputy of Skyclan!

Wanderingpaw came in just then and her other thoughts fled. She stood and rubbed shoulders with him. "I love you," he whispered softly.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Of course Starkit had to interrupt, pouncing on Wanderingpaw's back. "Dad! You're back! I thought you were never coming!"

Wanderingpaw laughed and scooped Starkit up with his paw, "Of course I was coming back little buddy! It was only a quick hunting expedition!"

Starkit mewed as Wanderingpaw tossed him in the air, catching him safely in both paws. Wanderingpaw hefted his kit as Starkit giggled, "Whoa, you're getting big, little guy! Soon you'll be the one at the ceremony!"

Starkit's eyes shone, "You think so dad? You really think so?"

Wanderingpaw smiled, "Of course I do, champ, of course I do."

Leafstar came up and plucked Starkit off the ground, where Wanderingpaw had set him, "All right you two, it's time for bed! We've all got a big day ahead of us!"

Starkit scrunched up his forehead, "Do I _have_ to got to bed? I'm not tired at all!"

Wanderingpaw and Leafstar shared a look, "Yes you have to go to bed, little tiger! The stars are out and waiting for you in dream land!"

Starkit scowled some more, but a yawn betrayed his act.

Leafstar fluffed up the moss and curled up in her nest. Wanderingpaw carefully hoisted Starkit into the air and tucked him gently in the moss beside his mother. Then he curled up around them both.

Star pelt glittered overhead as the small family entered the land of dreams. And Starkit slept soundly, lovingly shielded by his two devoted parents.

**So how was that? I know there wasn't much action, but I promise there will be some soon! Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Starkit sat fidgeting in the crowd of cats beneath the Rockpile. His mom was currently perched on the Rockpile itself, preparing to speak. If she'd been sitting next to him just then, he knew she'd be conking him on the head and telling him to sit still. Fortunately, his dad was a lot less strict. He just smiled at Starkit and whispered at him to pay attention.

His mom, Leafstar, cleared her throat and began the ceremony, "Mintkit. Please step forward."

Mintkit stepped up to the rock pile and stood there, looking nervous. Leafstar smiled encouragingly to him, "Mintkit, you have proved yourself a strong kit and are willing to begin apprenticeship. Your mentor will be Wanderingpaw."

Starkit danced with glee as his father walked up to the Rockpile. Now he'd be able to see Mintkit all the time; whenever his dad would let him!

Leafstar smiled at her husband, "Wanderingpaw, I know you to be a kind cat, yet strong of heart and full of courage and not at all rash. Pass on these good qualities to your apprentice."

Wanderingpaw nodded solemnly.

Leafstar then spoke the ceremonial words, "From this moment, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Mintpaw."

Wanderingpaw turned to his new apprentice and they touched noses. Then they backed off the Rockpile and sat together at the edge of it as the Mintpaw's sister was called forward.

Leafstar was speaking again, "Sagekit, you have shown an interest in following Echosong's pawsteps as medicine cat of our clan. Echosong has agreed to be your mentor."

Echosong came forward and stood next to her soon-to-be apprentice. Leafstar continued on, "Let Starclan look down upon you now and guide your paws as you a train to become medicine cat for our clan. From this moment, until she has earned her name as medicine cat, this apprentice shall be known as Sagepaw."

Echosong leaned down and touched noses with her new apprentice. Sagekit was just about bouncing with excitement.

The mentor and apprentice pairs turned to face the gathered cats and everyone cheered. Then it was over.

Starkit bounded up to the newly-named Mintpaw. "Mintpaw! Congratulations! Want to come play with me by the nursery?"

Mintpaw looked down his nose haughtily, "Starkit, I don't have time for play-acting right now! I'm going to get my first assignment as an apprentice!"

Wanderingpaw scanned the crowd and waved his apprentice over. Mintpaw bounded off, grinning.

Starkit slumped to the ground. Now what? There weren't any other kits in the nursery to play with. He was all by himself.

His mom came padding up. "What's the matter Starkit?"

Starkit flicked a pebble with his paw, "Mintpaw doesn't have time for me anymore. I'm just a lousy kit to him now."

Leafstar licked his forehead, "Starkit, it won't be too long before you'll be an apprentice too! In two moons Bouncepaw, Tinypaw, and Rockpaw, will be made warriors, and you will be old enough to take their place in the apprentice den!"

Starkit looked up at her hopefully, "Really?"

Leafstar nodded, "Of course. Would I lie to you?"

So Starkit went back to the nursery, determined to wait patiently until his apprentice ceremony.

His resolve didn't last long. It was too boring being the only kit in the entire clan! At first he stayed in the nursery as his mom had instructed, batting around bits of moss and testing his claws on the rocky walls.

Then, when his mom didn't come back for a while, he found himself creeping closer and closer to the entrance of the nursery, and finally he darted outside to hide in a scraggly bush.

Watching the movements of his clan mates was more interesting than lying around in the nursery, but only just. Pretty soon he was tired of that too.

He knew if he ran into another cat they'd take him back to the nursery again and he'd be stuck in there for the rest of the day. So he carefully skirted the edge of camp, hiding in the shadows until he could slip out the entrance.

It was his first time ever being outside the camp. The air seemed cleaner, fresh and full of unfamiliar scents. Some he actually recognized. He could tell Patchfoot and Bouncepaw had come this way not long before him and that Mintpaw and his father had gone out shortly after the apprentice ceremony. It was interesting, the way he could almost see the trail of their scent.

For a while he was content to lay in the shade of a juniper bush and look around. He saw birds fluttering high above him, mice snuffling around in the leaves on the ground, white fluffy clouds drifting by in the blue sky, green leaves rippling in the breeze. He heard the splash of running water and knew there was a stream nearby, heard an odd slithering noise and turned just in time to see a snake disappear in the rocks. He felt at home in a way he'd never felt before. The grass felt good on his fur, as did the breeze, and the clean scent of juniper pleased his nose.

The surrounding trees weren't very tall. Most of them were short, gnarled things, scrub oak, and juniper. There were some aspens, red pines, and maples, but not many. They looked huge and out of place in the hot, rocky landscape. For there were many rocks: huge, flat red boulders, rough gray stones as large as him, and scattered beds of smooth pebbles.

When he was ready to move on he aimed for one of the huge red rocks. His powerful Skyclan haunches had no trouble getting him up the enormous rock and with his tough paw pads he felt next to no pain. The rock was pleasantly warm under his paws.

The boulder turned out to be right next to the stream, hanging over it to be exact. And the stream was actually quite big and wide, a river. The opposite bank was much steeper than the one he was on, and covered in sharp rocks.

The rock had looked flat from a distance, but now that he was on it he could tell it was actually covered in small dips and holes. The entire rock had a sandpaper- like texture that felt good on his claws when he stretched.

He was a little sleepy now, from the warmth of the sun on the rock and the excitement of the day. He found a dip shaped like a nest and just big enough for him. He curled up in it and found it to be the perfect resting place, though he wished for some padding. It was warm there and the sound of rushing water was soothing, tumbling through his ears. In a short time he was asleep, his breathing deep and even, his fur warm from the sun.

It was much later when he woke. The land was shaded orange in dying sunset light and when he looked west the sun hurt his eyes. He yawned, stretched, and rose.

The rock was still warm, though the air around him felt cold out of the shelter of his nest. A breeze ruffled his fur and suddenly he heard an odd, rattling sound. Curious, he turned. And came face to face with a full grown rattlesnake.

The snake's head was as big as his own, its eyes a dead, sandy color. Its lean, muscular body was coiled back, ready to strike. Its long pink tongue slithered out of its mouth and almost touched the tip of his nose.

He could feel the fur on his back rising, but he was frozen in place by the monster's hideous eyes. Its slit pupils held him captive, pinning him to the rock. The snake reared up and Starkit knew he was going to die.

Then he heard a nose, a scrabbling on the rock. The snake heard it too, and turned. Starkit came violently unfrozen, starting backwards almost on accident. His paws met the edge of the rock and he struggled franticly to come forward, to not fall into the stream below.

The snake had turned back to him, slithering closer at an impossible speed. Starkit cowered and let out a weak mew.

Suddenly an enormous paw came flying out of the sky and bashed the snake on the head. The snake hissed in anger and turned to fight, but already another paw came down and this one's claws pierced the snake's eye.

The cat flung his paws around and the snake's back snapped in the air like a bull whip. The snake was dead. The cat flung it one more time to be sure… and snapped it square into Starkit's paws, sending him flying from the rock and into the river.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The water hit him like a kick to his gut, freezing, tumbling, bumping, and splashing. He was being swept away in a frenzy of rushing water, his sodden fur tugging him down, to the muddy, pebble-covered bottom.

He surfaced and all he could see was water and rock as he frantically gulped down the precious air. He thought he heard a cat yowling, but in the next instant he was underwater again, everything brown with mud or blue with water. He rammed into rocks that knocked him almost senseless and sent him spiraling away. Finally one connected with his skull and he went blessedly unconscious, the darkness flooding out the pain.

His head hurt. Actually he could have sworn it was on fire, the way it burned and ached and screamed.

He opened his eyes and his blurred vision gradually cleared. He was lying in mud, on the side of the river that had swallowed him whole. He coughed and a trickle of dirty water came out of his throat. He was cold and wet and miserable and he wanted his mom.

He shakily pulled himself to his paws and then had to sit back down. His legs quivered too much for him to stay up.

His stomach clenched with hunger, a new sensation, something he'd never felt before within the warm confines of the nursery. He missed the nursery right now, more than he'd thought possible, even if it was boring.

He sank to the ground tiredly and let out a faint mew, though he knew no one was around to hear him, most likely.

But he was wrong. On the other side of the bush was another cat, a loner, who had come to the river to drink. Starkit passed out again just as the curious she-cat came to investigate.

She had had kits several moons ago, but all of them were dead, of a fox raid. She glanced around, at first unable to distinguish the kit from the mud around him, as his fur was coated in it. Then she spied the little lump of fur and instantly her heart warmed and her eyes softened. She could tell he was still alive.

Her motherly instincts took over. She seized the kit by the scruff of his neck and carried him gently back to her den.

The next time he woke his head didn't hurt so badly. In fact he felt much better, except for the hungry ache in his gut.

"So you're awake, my little visitor! How do you feel?"

The voice was unfamiliar and his fur rose. Where was he? _Who_ was he? He couldn't remember anything but an awful river, sucking and pulling at him, nearly killing him. And lying on the bank before collapsing… something about a nursery? He shook his head; his memory was fuzzy.

"I'm hungry… and I can't remember anything. Where am I? Who are you? What's my name?"

Now, the she-cat had figured she'd house and feed the little scrap and then return him to his parents. When he revealed that he didn't remember anything, a new idea came to her. He could be _her _kit, a replacement for the ones she'd lost! So she lied, the untruth slipping easily from her tongue.

"You don't remember me, honey? I'm you mother! This is our den, you know, the one beneath the maple?"

He shook his head again and frowned, "What's my name? What's yours?"

"You're Star. And I'm River. You fell into the water last night and hit your head rather hard before I fished you out… it must have made you lose your memory!"

The she-cat's voice was kind and patient. He liked her, and she was his mother. And this was his den. He still didn't remember anything, but that was okay, he was safe and warm now, his fur licked clean of mud.

River shook her head and wondered where she'd come up with that name. It had come to her lips almost automatically. But that was a puzzle for later; she had a hungry kit to feed.

River brought him a mouse and he dug in happily. He was home.

Wanderingpaw yowled in anguish as his kit splashed into the river below. He had to find him! He ran along the river bank as fast as he could, but the water had no obstacles to avoid and it ran faster than him, until finally he could no longer see his kit splashing in the water.

He gave up, out of breath and nearly exhausted. He stopped and turned back towards camp, somehow finding the strength to keep on running, this time in a different direction.

His wife froze in stunned silence when he told her. He shared her sorrow. He felt as though someone was digging into his heart with a single sharpened claw, stabbing him again and again.

"He's gone?" That was all she could say, in a faint meow.

"He's gone." And Leafstar started into motion, running to gather her clan and organize a search.

When Star woke the next morning he was hungry again, but not in the sharp, aching way he'd felt before, just a faint feeling that told him he should eat.

He was curled up against River, who'd licked him even cleaner last night before telling him it was time to sleep. She felt him stir and opened her bright green eyes. She was a dark tabby, just like him, though his eyes were a deep orange, not his green.

"Hungry?" she meowed, almost playfully.

He nodded. And to his surprise she started pushing him to his feet, "Come on, I want to continue your hunting lessons."

He started in surprise, "I know how to hunt?"

"Well, not very well. You only started learning a few days ago!" she smiled at him and he shrugged, following her out of their snug den.

The den was indeed beneath a maple, the entrance practically hidden by roots, and he could faintly hear running water, so they weren't too far from the river. River turned back to him, "We'll go to the fallen oak; there are lots of mice hanging around there."

He stayed right on her heels most of the way, which surprised her; such stamina for a kit, especially one who'd fallen in a river and nearly drowned the day before. When they came up to the clearing with the fallen oak in the center she slowed and then stopped in the bushes on the edge of the clearing.

"Now watch. Mice will feel your pawsteps' vibrations through the ground, so you have to step lightly, on your toes, to surprise them. Remember to keep your tail down, but not trailing in the leaves making noise. When you're close enough to spring bunch your haunches, and then land with your front paws on the mouse. Bite it on the neck to kill it before it makes noise and scares other prey away."

It was a lot to remember, but he thought he could do it once he'd seen her catch one. His mother glided forward silently and he saw the mouse she was going for, scuffling by some leaves not far away. She crept closer and closer and then he saw her weight shift to her back paws before she sprang, landing perfectly on the mouse. She came back with the creature dangling from her mouth.

She set it on the ground, "Eat. I want you to keep your strength up so you don't fall over in the middle of a hunt."

Obediently he lowered his head and ate, ravenous from the walk to the oak. When he was finished she pushed him forward, "Your turn. Remember to walk carefully!"

He crept up through the bush, minding his tail and paws. He spotted a mouse sitting on top of the log, a tricky jump, though he didn't know it. He came closer, walking lightly, until he was within range. Then he jumped, landing right on the soft, warm creature. One bite before it could squeak and he was returning with his prey to his mother, head high and proud. It was his first kill, and the warmth and sweetness of the blood when he'd delivered the killing blow had surprised him. He'd never tasted meat so…fresh.

River was astonished. She'd never seen a kit that young learn to hunt so easily! She felt sure he'd never had a lesson in hunting before, being so youthful, but he had mastered the technique easily, and jumped farther than she thought she could ever jump even on a good day! This kit was special. And he would make a great hunter, taking the pressure off her to be the only provider of food.

This mouse she ate, and it was a nice catch, plump and full. When she was done she decided to teach him a new type of hunting, to test him, to see if his ability was for more than just mice. "All right, now I'll teach you how to fish. I don't want you to be afraid of the river because of that one incident!"

So they headed back towards the river. On its bank she showed him how to hover over the river so that her shadow didn't fall on the water and scare the fish. Then she showed him how to see the fish, silvery like the water and sometimes hard to find. And then how to strike fast with his claws out to scoop the fish out of water and pin it to land before it could slip back into the water. It took her a few tries to successfully catch one, which she let him eat.

"It tastes funny," he mewed.

"No it tastes _good_," she corrected, "It's food, nourishment that a growing kit needs. I've just never fed you fish, so it's different to you. But you'll get used to it."

So he continued eating and decided that fish wasn't bad, just odd, and a bit bonier than mouse. Then she had him try fishing.

On his first try he successfully scooped one up, but then it slid into the water. On his next try he both scooped up and pinned a fat fish. River purred approvingly, "Good job!"

She ate his fish and then spoke, "Well, we're done hunting for now, but I think you're ready to learn how to swim so there's not another adventure like yesterday's."

He shivered when she explained what swimming was, "But I don't like the water! I don't want to go in it and get all wet!"

"Honey the river's calm here, it won't sweep you away! And swimming is a vital skill! What if you fall in again and still don't know how to swim and this time you hit a rock and _drown_? Besides, you have the tail for it." He did indeed have the right tail for swimming, a long, rudder-like limb, good for balance on land and in the water.

So against his will he entered the water with her. To his surprise, the water felt good on his paws, and natural. When she took him to the deep part in the middle he swam easily and took to it like a fish! She was surprised in one way, but in another way, she was not. This kit was good at everything!

"This is fun!" he mewed, letting the river take him downstream and then fighting it to return to River.

They climbed out of the water and River could tell that despite his excitement, Star was tired. "It's time for home, and a nap."

She pushed him ahead of her, despite his protesting that he wasn't tired at all and that he wanted to hunt some more. When they got home his fur had drip-dried back to its usual kit fuzz and in minutes he was snoring, curled up beside her in her nest made of leaves and shredded moss. She lowered her head to the floor and smiled; it was good to be a mother again.


End file.
